


Easter

by JessieMckay



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26821450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMckay/pseuds/JessieMckay
Summary: The whole story
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Rodney McKay
Kudos: 8





	Easter

“Here we go John” said Teyla, handing him an egg and turning round to give another to Rodney. “Happy Easter”  
“What are these?” asked Rodney  
“Your Easter tradition right, they are the closest things I could get to eggs at such short notice.”  
“Uh its normally chocolate ones but this looks interesting” said John  
“Can you eat them?” asked Rodney  
“No it’s a challenge in some way, battle of intelligence and imagination.”  
“Well that’s you out flyboy” laughed Rodney, as Teyla smiled  
John scowled at him  
“They are not dangerous” asked John  
“No not dangerous” said Teyla, “many eggs don’t hatch it takes 4-6 weeks for them to hatch and they must have the right conditions. Warmth and a careful environment.”  
“Bet you squash yours Colonel” smirked Rodney, picking it up  
“Bet you’ll eat yours” snapped John, as he took his.  
“Winner is given the others ration of chocolate this month” said Rodney  
“Deal” said John, as Teyla shook her head hopelessly.  
“Boys will be boys” she muttered  
For two weeks John wasn’t careful and after many near misses, decided to take it seriously. One day he put his egg in a little box and got on with his paperwork. He pushed the files away and swore, as the box dropped off the table. If he could just stick it back together, no-one would have to…it was smashed to smithereens.  
“Damn it” he said, as he cleaned it up and chucked it in the bin.  
He took out a bar of chocolate and shrugged, he’d have a few bars out his supply at least.  
In the next week it had gotten busy, Rodney was busy repairing the systems and was hardly ever seen round Atlantis.  
John was training his new men off the Dedalus and the Athosians in military technique. When he did see Rodney rushing round, he couldn’t see the egg.  
Maybe he had broken his too, now he didn’t feel so bad and it just wasn’t meant to be.  
“Carson” said Rodney, rushing in before a mission. “Can I ask you a favour?”  
“Hand over Junior” he said, taking the egg and putting it in an awaiting incubator  
Putting the stethoscope to it, he stood listening and put it back round his neck.  
“A good strong heartbeat” he said  
“So all will be fine” he asked  
“I am a doctor, not a vet Rodney.”  
“I know, I know, I must go”  
He left and Carson rolled his eyes, he was amused how attached he’d got to this egg. Hopefully it didn’t turn out to be something awful, or dangerous. He shuddered and looked at the egg and then scanned it. It showed a curled-up shape, it looked awfully like a mammal skeleton.  
Rodney, John, Teyla and Ronan were searching round some ruins.  
“How are your eggs?” asked Teyla  
“I…uh…I had a little accident” John said, guiltily  
“Junior is fine” said Rodney, looking over the ruins in a distracted voice.  
“Junior” smirked Ronan  
“Uh well…uh i…”  
“You have done well Rodney for your egg to still be in one piece and you’ve won” said Teyla  
“Guess I have” he said, “double rations of chocolate yum”  
“Where is uh…junior?” asked John  
“In Atlantis of course, no idiot would bring an egg off world”  
“Ha Sheppherd did” laughed Ronan, as John scowled at him.  
They stepped through the stargate, after an uneventful day at the ruins. They were checked and Carson and Rodney disappeared into the office. John followed, as he stood by the door.  
“So babysitter Beckett” smirked John, leaning in the doorway.  
“Its using my head, I wouldn’t leave Junior be squashed or left behind off world.”  
“So what are we talking about Carson, reptile, bird or mammal.”  
“How would I know?” he asked  
“You’re a doctor, you would be naturally curious”  
“Ok I scanned it today, looks like a mammal”  
Teyla and Ronan poked their head in, to see Rodney wrapping the blanket over the egg and Teyla smiled.  
“The animal is a Cirdney, a cat that can fly I believe is the best way to describe it. It drinks milk to start and later fish, a strong stomach overall cause it eats what it hunts in the wild.”  
“A flying cat, that would be something” said Rodney  
Another week passed and Rodney grew worried, as his egg wasn’t hatching. It was in the incubator full time, there seemed to be no change.  
Carson gave him a level of calmness, he’d never felt with anyone else before. As he got on the radio, to see if he could come round.  
“Yes Rodney” he said, on the earpiece  
“You want to watch a film?” he asked  
“A film?” he asked, in confusion  
“Yes I am lonely and I want some company”  
“Ok, shall I bring my stethoscope to check Junior?”  
“You may as well” he answered  
“Ok Rodney, give me half hour to grab a cup of tea and I will be round ok?”  
“Ok” he said, as he looked round his room.  
He stuffed the clothes in the wash basket, his books and papers in the bottom of the cupboard and his devices on the shelves. It looked empty without the mess, as he changed his bed and sprayed some air freshener.  
There was a ring, as he opened the door and Carson came in and looked round.  
“You are unusually tidy Rodney” he said  
He shrugged looking round, as he went over to the incubator and Carson came over. He took out his stethoscope and checked the egg, as he frowned and jumped back as a crack appeared.  
“Its hatching” said Rodney, as the top of the egg cracked all round and then it stopped again.  
“It could take hours to hatch” said Carson, “its not something that happens just like that.”  
“We may as well watch the film then” said Rodney, “alien ok?”  
Carson grimaced and Rodney laughed, as he held up another disc.  
“I do have Star Trek, if you prefer?”  
“If you don’t mind, alien is too close to reality here.”

They sat on the bed, watching star trek and eating and drinking their snacks. The egg was not really making much progress, so alien was put on too.  
Carson lay snoring softly as it finished, as Rodney didn’t have the heart to wake him. If it had been John, he would have kicked him off the bed without a second thought. He got a blanket, laying it over him. Rodney shook his head, as he sighed as the scots man mumbled a jumble of Scottish Gaelic.  
He emptied the cups and bowls onto the table, then lay down and dimmed the lights. He felt a strange sort of comfort, hearing the peaceful snoring next to him.  
When he opened his eyes the next morning, he felt a weight on his chest. Had his egg hatched at last, he reached out and ran his fingers through the soft hair. He looked down startled, to see Carson curled round him. He stood up quickly and carefully, as he made some coffee and Carson stirred.  
“Uh Rodney, why am I here?” he asked, confusion in his voice  
“It’s where you fell asleep, you seemed peaceful and it was late so I just chucked a blanket over you.”  
“What time is it?”  
“Uh 6 o clock, you up for a jog?”  
“You jog Rodney” said Carson, raising an eyebrow speculatively.  
“Yes I do, actually you may want to…”  
“Morning” called John, coming in  
“Crap” said Rodney  
His eyes flickered from Carson in Rodney’s bed, to Rodney making coffee in his boxers and a tshirt.  
“Uh, shall I come back later?” asked John  
“Why would you..?” began Rodney  
John looked between them and Carson laughed getting up.  
“Think you got the wrong end of the stick here lad” said Carson, “Rodney’s egg began hatching and I fell asleep half way through our movies.  
Rodney had pulled on some trousers and a clean tshirt, as he drunk some coffee.  
“I must go Rodney, thanks for tucking me in last night and I will see you at the morning meeting at 9.”  
“Anytime” said Rodney, as Carson left and Rodney headed the other way with John.  
“So spill” he said  
“Spill what?” he said. “We watched films, ate snacks, he checked my egg and that was it.”  
Rodney blushed, remembering how he’d run his hand through Carson’s hair thinking the egg had hatched. Who would have thought, that Carson was such a cuddler. He may have to tease him about that at tea, no doubt John would tell Ronan and Teyla bout his mad assumptions this morning at the meeting.  
Rodney raced off along the path, getting so lost in his thoughts that he left John behind and only stopped once he got to the canteen.  
“You are in a world of your own this morning Mckay, something is bothering you.” said John, as they sat down eating a bowl of oats each  
“I awoke this morning, kind of in a position I don’t normally find myself in.”  
John looked confused and Rodney rolled his eyes in frustration.  
“They call me oblivious” he muttered, “just forget it”  
John looked at Rodney seriously and then gaped at him, in somewhat disbelief.  
“You feel something for Carson” he said  
“I don’t know, I guess I always had a sort of place for him in my heart but I thought it was more of a good, trusted doctor vibe. I woke up in a very relaxed mood, I never do normally. I slept all night, I never do that without the nightmares and he was laying very close to me. I kind of liked it, I could have woken him up last night and sent him back to his quarters. If it had been you Sheppherd, I would have.”  
“You mean subconsciously you have a crush on Carson and you don’t know whether its because of him or his brain you admire even though you call him a voodoo witch doctor to his face.”  
“That sounds daft” said Rodney  
“Now it sounds like you Mckay and your over thinking this. Just see what happens and don’t assume anything, either way.”  
“That sounds sensible and keep this to yourself, or I will turn off your hot water in your quarters.”  
“You sound serious” he said  
“When do I ever crack jokes before at least my second coffee of the morning.  
After a quick shower they got to the office, Rodney held his egg in a basket which was cracked everywhere. Through the meeting it moved and shook, as Carson monitored it with the scanner. He had come in and sat next to Rodney, humming under his breath as he sorted through a pile of notes.  
“You are very happy this morning Dr Beckett?” asked Teyla, after the meeting had finished.  
“Very lass, I slept very well last night. No nightmares, for the first time in forever,”  
“Nightmares?” asked Elisabeth  
“Wraith related yes”  
“You’re not the only one” said Ronan, “I have gone through four pillows since I have been here I don’t use one now”  
“Four…no I don’t think I need to know” said Rodney  
“McKay you were saying this morning, that you were free of nightmares too last night. Can’t be a coincidence”  
Carson shuffled the papers on his desk and the egg began to split.  
“Its hatching” said Teyla, as everyone came over and watched as it fell to pieces and a little fluffy bundle lay in the basket. Everyone but Rodney back off, so it doesn’t have too many scents all at once.  
Rodney slid closer, as the creature stretched and watched him. It stumbled to his feet, as it was a kitten, with bumps to its back.  
“Hold out your hand Rodney” said Teyla  
He did, as it sniffed him and then climbed onto his hand and then onto his arm where it lay down and yawned.  
Carson sat next to Rodney scanning it, as he checked the results and nodded.  
“All looks good, it’s a little girl”  
“The Cirdney normally attaches itself to one person, it can become quite protective of that person.”  
“How big does it grow?” asked Elizabeth  
“I am unsure, the biggest I have seen was a meter long”  
The kitten had got up and walked down Rodney’s arm, as he went over to Carson and leapt onto his lap. He smelt him and then purred, rubbing his head against him before returning to Rodneys lap.  
“That was unusual behaviour” said Ronan  
“Maybe he recognises the scent of his babysitter through the egg” said John  
“Your probably not wrong there” said Teyla  
“Babysitter?” asked Elisabeth  
“I use to ask Carson to look after the egg if I went off world, or had any type of dangerous jobs to do.”  
The Cirdney had climbed to his neck, now looking like a scarf and Rodney headed to the lab. He got to his desk, as he put a cup of the milk, from the Athosians animals onto the desk. It jumped down, as there was a scream from the scientist that worked the other side of the desk.  
“Richards, is there a problem?” said Rodney  
“I…I thought it was a…”  
“Ok everyone gather round” said Rodney, “this is my Cirdney called Lucky. She hatched out the egg this morning and is still quite nervous. She will not like it if you try to touch her, so bear that in mind as you don’t have time to visit the infirmary with bites and scratches.”  
Everyone backed off slightly, as one man laughed.  
“Your saying that it will attack” said one scientist.  
“We could always test that theory Kavanagh, a day without you would be a welcome relief.”  
The scientists looked surprised their boss had cracked a joke, as Radek smirked  
“I did often wonder if you had a sense of humour Rodney” he whispered to him, as he went back to work  
The day seemed fun almost, Lucky was mischievous, pilfering people’s lunches from their plates and peeing over Kavanaghs shoes twice.  
“See you tomorrow Dr Mckay” said Miko, giggling as Lucky stood on a shelf watching everyone leave  
Carson came in, as Lucky leapt onto his shoulder and he jumped  
“Lucky, you trying to give me a heart attack” he asked, stroking her head gently  
“So if you finish that report, then we can start the repairs tomorrow as soon as Elisabeth signs them off” said Rodney, coming out the office with Radek  
“Fine, fine” said Radek, “Carson you never guess what?”  
“Not if you don’t tell me” he said  
“Rodney nearly gave all his scientists a stroke today”  
“Now Rodney, I don’t want the extra work because you are scaring the…”  
“He wasn’t shouting, he cracked a joke at Kavanaghs expense.”  
“Well that’s good, very good”  
“Lucky peed over Kavanaghs shoes, twice” smirked Rodney  
“That’s also very good, dinner time I bet you haven’t eaten all day”  
“No he hasn’t, off you go” said Radek, as he sat at the computer and began typing  
“Whose in charge?” asked Rodney  
“Unless you want to trade places, I’d be quite happy to go for dinner and you can sit and type this report” laughed Radek

“Finish the report writing and then leave it on my desk” said Rodney, as he and Carson headed out the room  
As they walked Lucky leapt from Rodney’s, to Carson’s shoulder and they entered the canteen.  
“I’ll go get lunch” said Rodney, “Lucky go with Carson they don’t like you by the food.”  
Lucky settled down on Carson’s neck, as she mewled and closed her eyes.  
Carson sat at a table, as he waited, and Lucky growled as Kavanagh went past  
“Hey girl” said Carson, “calm down”  
“Horrid animal has it in for me” snapped Kavanagh  
“You don’t like her, so she doesn’t like you Peter animals can tell.”  
“I am wearing wellies tomorrow, it ruined my shoes.”  
He stalked off, as Lucky climbed down into Carson’s lap and went to sleep.  
Ronan, Teyla and Elisabeth joined him, as 5 minutes later Rodney and John were headed over too.  
“Where’s Lucky?” asked Elisabeth  
She sat up on Carson’s lap, as everyone jumped.  
“I still find it unusual that she has bonded with two people at once” said Teyla, “it’s very unusual unless….”  
She stopped and looked between them, looking thoughtful.  
“…unless what lass?” asked Carson  
“Are you two involved?” she asked  
“Involved in what?” asked Rodney  
“No lass we are not, just friends”  
“You meant…oh…Teyla you can’t just ask…bloody hell…I nearly choked” stammered Rodney  
“So no feelings between you two, or even one way?” she asked  
Rodney got up and left, as Lucky leapt on the floor and chased him from the room.  
“I didn’t mean to upset Rodney, there are just stories in my tribe about a connection of two people can sometimes cause the Cirdney to bond with them both.”  
“What type of connection?” asked John  
“A romantic connection, it only takes one person for it to work.”  
“I really doubt that Rodney loves me in any way, he loves his work too much” said Carson.  
“You know as well as I do Carson, there are many types of love that a human can experience” said Elisabeth  
Rodney sat on the pier, looking over at the expanse of water. What a ridiculous idea, him being in love with Carson. His hand had ran through his hair, it was so soft and smelt like strawberries. He liked strawberries and he liked Carson, a lot but he didn’t love him. He didn’t like all that deep and emotional stuff, he was taught long ago love was weakness. Every strike of his father’s belt had beat every ounce of love from him. It had turned him into the man he was today, unfeeling and friendless before he had come to be at Atlantis that was. He was respected and the times he had nearly died, people had rallied around to save him, had that had been love.  
A soft head rubbed against his face, drying the tears that had dripped down his cheeks. He had been crying on the pier, like some hormonal teenager. Lucky looked at him, concerned if a Cat could look that way.  
He glanced to the side to see Teyla, as she looked shocked and a bit embarrassed.  
“I am sorry Dr Mckay, I shouldn’t have asked in front of everyone.”  
“I can’t give you an answer because I don’t know” he said, “I was taught that love was a weakness.”  
“That is awful, by who?”  
“My father” he said  
“Our people are taught that love and loyalty, are the two greatest traits a person can possess. Your loyalty to Atlantis and the people on it is great, though maybe you need a week to learn about love. I can show you its not a weakness but a great strength.”  
“You would do that?” he asked  
“Yes Rodney, you’re like a brother I never had and you love Carson in some way. You like to know all, learn and discover in what way.”  
“Ok but this is between you and me.”  
“Ok” she said, “on two conditions. One you come to the mainland for a week and you stay there, till we have completed the training.”  
“Ok no contact, I can do that I think”  
“Two, no work and electronics”  
“Teyla, are you trying to kill me” he said  
“No, I am trying to help you, think of it as a pilgrimage of discovery”  
“With no laptop for a whole week, what are we supposed to do?”  
“Get in touch with our spiritual sides” said Teyla  
“I am so going to regret this, aren’t I?”

Two days later Teyla had made the arrangements and stood waiting in the jumper bay.  
“I don’t understand” said John, “what are you and Rodney doing on the mainland”  
“That is between me and Rodney and you are going to just have to trust us.”  
“I do, I just…I just don’t…” he stopped, as Rodney and Carson came in with Lucky .  
“Yes, yes Rodney, I am fully aware of how to look after Lucky, but you should tell me where you are going. What if you have a medical emergency, or hypoglycaemic attack, or an allergic reaction.”  
“I have an emergency radio Dr Beckett, which will remain off until we need it so no calls. We will be safe, we wont be far from the village and we wont be doing anything dangerous.” said Teyla, with a sigh and a roll of her eyes.  
“I should be going, even to stay on guard “said Ronan  
Teyla took Rodney’s bag, handed the laptop and a tablet back to John and handed him his bag back.  
“Hey” said Rodney  
“No electronics, lets go before they stop us” she said, as Rodney got in the pilot seat and closed the door.  
They flew out into the sunny afternoon sky, getting to the mainland and parking by the village. They donned a rucksack each and headed out the village, as Halling approached them.  
“Good luck on your quest” he said, greeting Teyla and then Rodney in the traditional way.  
“Thank you” said Teyla, as Rodney nodded his head slightly and they set off.  
“Wish Lucky was here” he said grumpily, as he walked and Teyla slowed her pace  
“This is a journey of discovery Rodney, if you want to stop, look at the view or meditate then tell me.”  
“Stop yes, look at the view possibly but meditate…” he smirked  
“Don’t be a smart-arse Rodney, you will be pushing yourself to the limit physically and mentally this next week”  
“A smart arse” he spluttered  
“John calls you that often” she shrugged  
“I’ve been called worse” he said, as they got to the top of the hill and sat down to drink some water.  
“See that peak, there is a path between it and beyond that a forest. Its where we are heading, should be another hour or so .”  
She held out a food bar to Rodney, as he took it and ate hungrily.  
“Ok let’s go” he said  
“Did you notice your teams reaction?” asked Teyla  
“They uh…well they were…”  
Rodney scowled, as Teyla put a hand on his forearm  
“This is what we are here for, to reverse the damage your father caused to you as a child. Now how many romantic relationships have you been in?”  
“That’s easy, none” he said,  
Her face fell  
“Never” she asked  
“Katie brown asked me from botany but I am not interested.”  
“In her or in a general relationship” asked Teyla  
“I don’t know” he said, as they continued up the steep incline  
Carson sat in his quarters, watching television and eating popcorn. It wasn’t the same without Rodney, criticising the film at every scene. That was something he never expected himself to think, as Lucky curled up on his lap.  
The next morning at the team meeting, Carson, John and Ronan stood talking in Eliabeth’s office. Radek and Elizabeth came in, eating an apple each and looking at them confused.  
“Am I late?” asked Elizabeth  
“Uh no, we were just having a pre-meeting meeting” said John  
“About what?” asked Radek  
“Rodney and Teyla’s weird behaviour, why did they take off like that?”  
“None of us know” said Radek, “he told me he will be away for a few days so to keep the minions in check.”  
“He said he had something to do and I didn’t need to know” said John  
“I know he’s on a quest with Teyla” said Elisabeth.  
“Like a spirit quest” said Ronan  
“You mean one of her find the answer, spirit quests” laughed Carson, as Lucky looked up from her spot on the chair. “I don’t see Rodney agreeing to one of those, do you?”  
“No I don’t” said John, “unless he was wanting answers desperately and it was a last resort. He’s gone to the mainland, with no computers and no comforts.”  
“For a whole week” said Elisabeth  
“A week” said Radek, “I can’t keep Atlantis in check for a week”  
Carson sat down with Lucky through the meeting, though he didn’t take in much of what was being said.  
“Carson, Carson” said a voice, as he looked up to see Elisabeth sitting there.  
Everyone else was gone and he stood up, as he went to go.  
“Carson, are you ok?” asked Elisabeth  
“Yes I didn’t sleep well last night, Lucky was disturbed most of the night.”  
“I wish I could help out but she won’t come to any of us” she smiled, “though Dr Biro could take a few of your shifts if you want.”  
“No it is ok, I will be fine.”  
He sat at his desk, hopefully it would be quiet.  
Rodney stretched and yawned, looking up at the sun through the trees. He had been so tired yesterday, he hadn’t even bothered with the tent, a cover or anything else. Teyla must have been more organised, as the tents were both up, a campfire was built and something was cooking over it.  
“Morning Rodney, it did begin to think, you were staying there for the day.”  
“Just tell me there are no more long hikes” he said, sitting up  
“No more hikes, till we have to head back”  
“Good” said Rodney, “so what’s the plan”  
“We’re going to meditate, so eat up you need your energy”  
“Energy to meditate, ok” he said, as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.  
Teyla taught him a seated meditation and was unusually surprised, at how low in his self-confidence he actually was. He always seemed to show great confidence, in everything he did and anyone that questioned him about his theories and work.  
They stopped for regular breaks and after lunch, they walked to a clearing and she took out a pad of paper and a pot.  
“I want you to list the top three things you value on Atlantis, write them down and then we shall discuss. We will carve something and then put them inside, then seal them in wax. Then your top three worries, we will discuss and then we will burn the paper and leave the ashes off into the wind.”  
“A spiritual detox?” asked Rodney  
“Something like that, you are really getting into this Rodney”  
She went to get a couple of things from the bushes and he rolled her eyes, how would this sort out his feelings for…his feelings for Carson. He had some, where did that come from.  
“Teyla, Teyla I…I… love Carson” he blurted out  
“Yes, you do” she smiled  
“You knew” he accused her  
“I suspected; we don’t know how yet but we’ll get to that”  
John and Ronan trained in the gym and then headed for tea. Carson sat with Lucky who was refusing to eat, what Carson was trying to feed her.  
“Come on girl, you need to eat. I know you miss Rodney but you’re not the only one.”  
“Feels strange without Mckay” said John  
“Yep” said Ronan, “he may come back a changed man. These spirit quests of Teyla’s can change a man, for the better or worse.”  
“How could he be worse” said John, “he’s an arrogant head of scientist who either scares the crap out of you or becomes the butt of your jokes”  
Carson didn’t mean to do it; he’d never had thought that this type of reaction was even possible for him. He stood up, yanking John to his feet by his collar. Then punched him, as he fell back to the floor and Ronan blocked his way. This was all the evidence anyone needed, to lock him in the brig and he deserved it.  
“Bloody hell” he snapped, leaving the room as Lucky followed and he got to his quarters.  
He sat on the bed, his head in his hands and Lucky came over jumping into his lap.  
“Sorry girl, they will be coming for me now and I need you to stay back.”  
The door opened, probably an armed guard and he opened the door with his mind.  
“Carson” said Elizabeth, coming in with Major Lorne  
“I am coming, just leave Lucky here or she may hurt someone if…”  
“Where are you going, we’re just coming to tell you that you are under room arrest until we get this all cleared up.”  
“I…I thought you may lock me up” he said  
“No Lucky needs you here and once Dr Biro gets Johns nose to stop bleeding, we will all be having a talk in the office. Obviously, it wasn’t unprovoked, or you wouldn’t have knocked down our head of security.”  
“I over reacted” he said, “is John ok?”  
“Physically he will be fine, though I have heard a good few doctor knock out jokes on the way here.”  
Carson cringed  
Rodney sat by the fire, carving the wooden heart, he’d been working on all day.  
“Finished” he said, as Teyla came over to him and sat down  
“Its very good Rodney, lets go through these bits of paper. First your fears, wraith, illness and losing people on Atlantis. They are normal fears and although burning and scattering the ashes wont rid you off them, it makes your burden lighter from your thoughts.”  
Rodney watched the pieces of paper burn and the ashes were tossed in the wind, it did feel a lot lighter.  
“Ok your 3 values” she said  
“Can we leave them till tomorrow morning, I am just hungry and tired”  
“Of course, we can Rodney, this is your spirit quest not mine.”  
They ate and sat under the stars, as Rodney fell asleep and Teyla smiled. She put a blanket over him, settled down next to him and went to sleep.  
“How do you feel?” asked Ronan, sitting in the infirmary by John and trying not to laugh  
“It’s not funny” said John, flinching  
“I agree” said Elizabeth in the doorway and coming over. “When my passive Chief of Medicine, punches my Head of security I wonder what he said to deserve it. Carson insisted he overreacted and he’s had a couple of nights disturbed sleep, so that may be possible but it will mean a black mark on his record”  
“It was my fault, just can we leave it at that”  
“Only when you told me what you said”  
John relayed the conversation back, as she raised an eyebrow.  
“Oh right, so you think they actually are involved?”  
“I don’t think they are no but they are good friends”  
“If you said that about my best friend, I would have punched you too” said Ronan  
“Very helpful Ronan” said Elisabeth, as he nodded and pinched Johns jelly off his tray  
“We have Carson on room arrest, with two guards on the door but it’s probably not necessary.”  
“Unless he decides to insult anyone else’s friend” smirked Ronan  
“Ok I am going to bed, sleep well both of you”  
Rodney awoke at sunrise the next day, the third day and time was going so quick. He was pleasantly surprised how much, as he took out the wooden heart he had carved. It was big enough to roll the three pieces of paper inside and seal with wax, with a loop to thread some string on. He took some out his pocket and held it up, as he got to work on another carving. Teyla awoke and smiled, to see him busy at work.  
“What are you working on?” she asked  
“I don’t know yet, I will tell you if it turns out properly.”  
“Let’s see these three things you value?”  
He held out the papers and she took them gently, unrolling them.  
“Lucky, Carson and me”  
“You believe in me Teyla, you wanted to spend a whole week teaching me to be a better person.”  
“Not be but become the better person, that is already inside. I am here, to guide you to it. I think the others, speak for themselves.”  
She rolled the papers and he placed them inside, as she sealed them with wax.

Carson woke up and looked round, yes he was under room arrest how could he forget. Lucky had slept across his chest yesterday; she must have picked up how rotten he felt and let him sleep.  
He opened the door and looked outside, there was nobody there and he looked puzzled.  
“Your free Carson” said Radek, “John told Elisabeth it was his fault”  
She’s dropping the whole situation, not even filling in any paperwork. John said he was out of order and Ronan agrees too.  
“Hm I better go apologise, it’s the right thing to do”  
“I am not made for being in charge Carson, how does Rodney deal with it. Kavanagh is doing my head in, I am so close to chucking something at that greasy head of his.”  
“Do what Rodney use to do, find a job at the far end of the city and send him on it. Something he can’t muck up, like the drainage systems.”  
“Genius” said Radek, as he patted his shoulder and raced off.  
Carson wandered down to the infirmary and Dr Biro met him, as he came in.  
“He’s already gone, escaped 10 minutes ago when I was on handover with Dr Grant.”  
“Right, that sounds just about right” he said  
“Carson, is everything all right?” she asked  
“It’s fine, I promise” he said, as Lucky jumped onto his shoulder and he turned and left.  
He headed to the canteen, to see Ronan and John sat at the far end. There was bruising to the bridge of his nose and some swelling, as he looked round the room. No-one else at the moment, he could go in and make his apology before the breakfast rush. He grabbed his tea and porridge, grabbing some fish that tasted like kippers for Lucky. He went over and put his tray down, as he slid into the seat and John and Ronan looked up.  
“Listen Colonel, I am sorry for punching you and I understand if you don’t want to be friends anymore. I donnae know why…”  
“It’s ok Carson, I was out of order and I shouldn’t have said that about Rodney. Even Ronan said he’d have punched me, if I had said that about his best friend.”  
“Too right” said Ronan, shovelling food in his mouth quickly  
“Its not broken, is it?”  
“No just bruised, you don’t hit that hard you took me by surprise.”  
“I took myself by surprise” he said, as Lucky sat eating the fish from a bowl on the floor  
A couple of days past, as Atlantis returned to normal and the Doctor knock out jokes faded from the whispers  
“I need you to do a supply run to the mainland and there’s a couple of people needing medical support Carson. The three of you can go but no interfering in Rodney’s quest, understand me.”  
“Of course,” said John, as they delivered the supplies and Carson treated a broken ankle, a dislocated shoulder and delivered a baby.  
“We need to add midwife to your list of qualifications” said John, “the number of babies you have delivered on Atlantis and the different planets we have been to.”  
“I agree there” he said, washing his hands  
“Well let’s go” said John, “it’s almost dinner time”  
They rose up into the air, making a loop over the mountains and between two peaks.  
“Where are we going?” asked Carson  
“We are cloaked, just checking on Teyla and Rodney”  
He flew over the forest and came to a clearing above the forest.”  
“There they are” said Ronan, as they hovered and watched Rodney and Teyla doing some type of tai chi routine in perfect sync.  
“They look well” said John, “what do you think Carson?”  
There was a down gust of air, as Rodney looked round in confusion. Then it was gone and he sat down, closing his eyes and relaxing into a deep meditation. Two more days and he would see Carson again and Lucky. It was so close and the days were flying by, as he felt connected to nature and to Teyla. His worries gone, his stresses and hopefully Atlantis was still in one piece.  
The day came to finally head back down the mountain and in one way he felt sorry to be leaving.  
“I’ll miss this place” said Rodney  
“We can always come back occasionally, there’s a place to land the jumper east of here.”  
“Sounds fun” he said, as they made better time heading back down the mountain path.  
They strolled along and were met by Halling, who looked over questionably.”  
“Did you find all the answers you wanted?” he asked  
“Yes, and more” he said, in a relaxed and calm voice  
“I believe you have” said Teyla, holding out something to Rodney  
“What is this?” he asked  
“A gift” she said, “for completing your quest and becoming the man that was inside. Show Halling your necklace you carved, its wonderful”  
“Wow it sure is” said Halling, looking at the heart. “It is something we teach our young ones in the tribe, next time we have a class we know who to invite.”  
“I’ll be happy to” he said  
There were footsteps and the next minute, Rodney was jumped on by Lucky.  
“Hey girl I missed you” said Rodney, rubbing her head and looking up to see Carson, John and Ronan heading over.  
“Ok I am not ready” said Rodney, looking very nervous all of a sudden  
“You’ll be fine” said Teyla, touching his arm and heading off with Halling  
“Mckay you were missed” said Ronan, “Radek is ripping his hair out.”  
“I suggested he send Kavanagh to the drainage systems” said Carson  
“Good idea, you forget to duck John” he asked, looking at the bridge of his nose.  
It was a few days old at least and there was bruising and swelling round his eyes.  
“Something like that” he said  
“Carson punched him, for insulting you” blurted out Ronan  
“Uh let’s go see Teyla” said John, pulling Ronan away by his arm  
“You punched John” said Rodney, turning to Carson in disbelief  
“I over reacted” he said, “Lucky kept me up two nights and I had a short fuse”  
“What did he say?”  
“It was… I forget…”  
“You tell me or I will ask Ronan, I am sure he will tell me”  
Carson filled him in on what happened and the after consequences  
“Hm if I wasn’t changed, I would punch him too” said Rodney  
“What did you learn?” asked Carson, wanting to change the subject  
“I learnt that my fears can’t control me, I need to sometimes trust in my feelings and that I am totally in love with you.”  
“Your…” began Carson surprised, though he was interrupted by the touch of Rodney’s lips pressed to his.  
At first he wasn’t sure, though this felt really good and wow, Rodney was a brilliant kisser. Wrapping his arms round his neck, he kissed him back.  
John looked over in surprise, as Ronan, Halling and Teyla smiled.  
“They make a cute couple” said Halling, as Lucky sat watching them and mewling.  
They split apart, as Rodney looked shyly at Carson and somewhat apprehensive.  
“Just warn me if you are going to hit me” he said  
“I am not going to hit you love, “I actually really enjoyed it.”  
“You sound surprised” said Rodney  
“I guess I am, I dated a few women but it never went past the first date and it never felt right kissing them. But with you, I just want to do it again and again.”  
“Well we have all the time in the world” said Rodney, “though I am hungry let’s go for dinner”  
“Ok let’s…  
“Oh, I almost forgot” said Rodney, as he pulled out a necklace with a carved heart on. “This is for you, I made it a couple of days ago.”  
“I will wear it always” he said, as they kissed again and headed into the sunrise together with Lucky running round their feet.


End file.
